Robbie's Secret, REVEALED
by TheGirlInYourNightmare
Summary: A dream I made real, *smiles* Just fluff, it's not great but I try... SportaRobbie! :3 kawaii !


Robbie's Secret: SportaRobbie yaoi fanfic LazyTown does NOT belong to me!  
By, Buttercupfan123 -  
It was a regular day in LazyTown, Sportacus and the kids were playing, singing and dancing as usual, and Robbie Rotten, the so called 'Town Villain' was trying to take a nap in his fuzzy, orange chair. "Those stupid little brats. Making noise and causing trouble! Worst of all, that Sports elf is with them! I wish he never came here in the first place!" Robbie mumbled angrily, putting his hands over his earmuffs to try and muffle out the noise more, but he knew it wouldn't work. Thing is, Robbie's been thinking about Sportacus a lot lately, at first it was because he wanted to get rid of him so badly, but now he wasn't sure why. He turned in his chair over and over trying to sleep, but all he could do was think of Sportacus. Robbie thought of how he jumped and danced around, his blue eyes, and of how even though Robbie yelled at him and practically hated Sportacus, the man still wanted Robbie to be his friend. The tall man shook his head, trying to release the thoughts from his mind, then he sat up and mumbled to himself, "Mabye, all this time, all these years, the trouble I caused became less of trying to get rid of Sportakook, and more of just my way of getting attention from him... mabye...". He wondered carelessly about the possible awnsers, until his mind thought of one that he found kind of disturbing, he snapped out of it and blushed. "W-What am I thinking? I'm not gay! R-Right?" Robbie asked himself. No awnser from his mind, concious or even himself. Mabye he did care for Sportacus, more than one man should about another. But he didn't care. He knew his life was missing something, and at that moment he knew what it was. Sportacus' love was what was missing. He lay back down, thinking of a way to gain it. To fill that hole in his heart.

Sportacus and the others giggled and watched Ziggy chasing the ball and trying to catch it without dropping his lollipop. "C'mere ball! Get over here!" Ziggy yelled, panting from running so much. He finally caught up to it, "Gotcha!" Ziggy clutched to the ball in his arms. "I got the ball guys!" He yelled towards his friends. The boy hadn't even noticed he'd gone halfway across the soccer field. Ziggy rushed back to the group, in hopes of finishing their game. "Thanks for getting MY ball for me!" Stingy said greedily, trying to snatch the ball out of his hands. "Now Stingy, play nice." Sportacus lectured. "Oh fine." Stingy pouted. "Great! Now let's finish the game!" Stephanie cheered, bouncing up and down in place. "Ok, let's pick teams! there's 6 of us, 3 on each team. I'll be the first team's captain!" Trixie said, satisfied with herself. "Alright, and I'll be the second team's captain!" Sportacus said cheerfully. "Ok, Pixel! You're on my team!" Trixie pointed to him. "Ok." The orange-haired boy walked over to his team's captain. "Alrighty... Stephanie!" Sportacus pointed to the girl. "Alright~!" She walked over to him. "hmm... Stingy! Get your butt over here!" Trixie called over to Stingy, who was hugging the soccer ball after Ziggy put it down. "Fine! But it's still MY ball!" He stomped over, not taking his eyes off the ball in his hands. "Ok then, looks like your with us Ziggy!" Sportacus smiled at him. "Yay!" The youngest boy ran over to the two. "Alright, let's play!" Trixie said smirking and snatching the soccer ball from Stingy. The greedy boy crossed his arms in protest.  
Hours past until it was 6:00 and the kids had to go in for dinner. Sportacus was a little dissapointed now that he had nobody to play with, but he could always play with them tommorow. He was walking back to his airship, when he past the billboard where the entrance to Robbie's house/lair was. The man thought 'Poor Robbie, I could only imagine how bored and lonely he must be down there. I know! I'll go and visit him after dinner!'. Sportacus was very happy with his plan and hurried home to eat.

"This is impossible." Robbie'd been pacing around the lair, thinking of a plan of how to tell the elf how he really felt. He flopped down into his chair in defeat. "How the hell am I going to do this!" He huffed, slouching into the fuzziness of the orange recliner even more. Twenty minutes of mumbling and pacing pasted until he heard a knock at the door. "Who could that be?" Robbie wondered out loud and climbed up to see who it was. He slowly openned the hatch to reveal two ocean blue eyes staring right at him. "Sportakook? W-What are you doing here?" He asked quietly. "I figured you must be lonely so I came for a visit!" Sportacus cheerfully said, letting himself in without waiting for Robbie's reply. The taller man sighed and slid down the chute behind him. When they reached the lair/house, Sportacus flew out of the chute landing in Robbie's orange chair. A few seconds later Robbie plopped down from the chute and onto Sportacus' lap. When the taller man figured out where he was sitting, he quickly scrambled to his feet, blushing a bit. "Hmm... This place looks really different..." The blue elf said, looking around carefully. "Well I only recall you coming in here 1 other time but that was the time I turned you into a 10 year old and all you seemed to do was run around, so I wouldn't think you would get barely a glimps of the place." Robbie explained, trying to calm down. "Oh, right..." The other male remembered. 'Should I tell him, or just slowly give hints so he can catch on?' Robbie thought neverously. 'Robbie's blushing... He accually looks kinda cute. I never really noticed that.' Sportacus thought. "So what do you do down here all day?" He asked anxiously. "Eat, sleep, watch TV, read, invent, and sometimes make new costumes." The slender man replied blandly. "You never exercise? How boring." Sportacus said. "pfft, mabye for you. But to me, it's basically my daily routine!" Robbie sounded a little happier at the moment. "So... wanna play a game or something?" The elf asked. Suddenly, it hit Robbie. " A game? Well sure~." He purred. "Cool! What kind of game?" Sportacus jumped up from the chair exitedly. "It's a special game! You have to close you eyes!" Robbie giggled. Sportacus did as he was told and Robbie grabbed his hand and led him to the bedroom. He put the younger in front of him and pushed him onto the unusually tidy bed. Sportacus quickly sat up and openned his eyes. "What are you doing?" Sportacus watched as Robbie sat on the bed very close to him. "It's a game..." The taller man purred and slowly brushed his lips againsted the other man's. Sportacus blushed and his eyes widened. "Sportacus, I really like you." Robbie whispered and kissed him gently. Sportacus was shocked at first, but he knew it felt right, so he kissed back softly. Robbie deepened the kiss and wrapped his arms around Sportacus. The elf put his arms around the taller's neck. He broke the kiss and whispered, "I like you too Robbie." Then placed a kiss on the other man's neck. Robbie moaned in delight and nibbled on Sportacus' ear. The next thing they knew, it turned into something wonderful.

THE END


End file.
